Reality Check
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: Caroline and Clara have lived in a world where super heroes are found only in books and movies, when they are suddenly thrown into the Marvel Universe, with their own powers. They also discover that this world is not exactly the same world the movies make it out to be. Starts a few weeks before the events of the Avengers.
1. Going to Poland

**_Ok this is my first fanfiction that I have posted to don't be to hard on me. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Awesomeness of the Avengers or anything Marvel. :(_**

**_But I do own my OCs and story/story changes._**

Chapter One: Going to Poland

"No! I had it first!"

"Hey! Give it back! It's mine!"

Caroline groaned opening her eyes. Arya and Paul were fighting, again. Glancing at her watch it read 7:28. She sighed. It seemed impossible to ever sleep in later then 7:30ish, even though it was the middle of summer.

Then she sat straight up, today they were flying to Poland. How could she forget? She had been waiting for months and they were finally going. She quickly got out of bed and changed into the clothes she had laid out the night before. Then she sighed remembering that they wouldn't be leaving for another two and a half hours.

As long as that sounded she knew it would be gone soon enough and she walked out to the dining room, where her siblings were still arguing.

"Caroline, Arya hit me!" Paul exclaimed as soon as he saw Caroline enter the room.

"I did not!" Arya retorted. "He kicked me!"

Caroline turned to face her twelve-year-old sister and ten-year-old brother, said, "I'm not joining this argument," and walked across the room to get the box of chocolate cheerios from the cabinet. They weren't the healthiest things in the world, but hey the tasted delicious.

"Where are the parents?" Caroline asked Paul while eating here breakfast. Arya had previously stomped off to her room.

"Well Dad's in his office and Mom is still asleep," He told her.

"How is she still asleep after all the noise you've been making?" Caroline asked him teasingly.

"She's not," Caroline looked over and saw her mom in the hallway, holding her baby brother Michael.

"I had nothing to do with the argument," Caroline almost instantly said. "Paul and Arya were fighting over something."

"Yes I know," her mom said "I heard them."

Luckily for everyone, their mom did not get terribly upset as she was going to have gotten up soon anyway.

Two hours and half hours later, Caroline was yelling at her dad that no, she could not get in the car because her brothers had to get in first and could someone please turn on the air conditioning in the car as it was at least 105 degrees outside. Then she remembered something, her journal! She had left it on the shelf next to her bed.

She ran back into the house and also into her almost six-year-old brother Benjamin before he skidded out of the way with a "Yikes!" Once she reached her room she rushed in and then hurried back out to the car.

"What did you forget?" her mom asked as Caroline buckled herself in and the car backed out of the drive way.

"My journal," Caroline responded.

Arya rolled her eyes and said. "Well thank you for not forgetting my present."

Arya had given Caroline the journal as a fourteenth birthday present two days ago. It had a dark brown leather cover _One does not simply…_ written on the cover in gold along with the one ring. As Caroline's all-time favorite books were the Lord of the Rings it fit her perfectly. It also had its own pen which slid into the side of the journal.

Within ten minutes Paul, Arya, and Benjamin were playing on their various game systems, Michael was content with his toys and Caroline was writing the in her journal.

_June 16, 2014_

_We are finally on our way to the airport. I almost forgot you at home, but at the last minute I remembered and ran back into the house to get you. I suppose I should give you a name, but I will have to come up with a good one so for now you will just be you._

_This morning was practicly practically chaotic. I didn't get up until 7:30 and I only got up then because Arya and Paul woke me up with their arguing. This happens almost every single morning. Somehow it is impossible for Arya and Paul to work/play together for more than two minutes without fighting. It's annoying to say the least._

_Anyway, Paul and Arya are playing separate games on their D.S.s, Ben is on his leapster, and Mike is content with playing with his squishy blocks, so there are no arguments as of right now. We're at the airport, so I'll write more, later. Bye._

Caroline was to say the least not a very fast writer, especially sense she kept gazing out the window and being distracted. Not that she really minded, at least it was something to do if nothing else.

Once they reached the airport they had to go through the normal security checks. This of course required lots of waiting and patience, which was one thing Caroline's siblings severely lacked. Caroline pretty much stood or sat around listening to music on her I-pod the whole time, while her siblings drove their parents nuts and attempted to drive her nuts (and almost succeeded).

When they finally did get on the plane there was a huge fuss over who got a window seat. Caroline succeeded in convincing her parents into letting her get one because she hadn't been annoying them for the past two hours. Arya much to her detestation ended up sitting between Caroline and their mom.

Caroline didn't really mind sitting next to her sister as long as she didn't try to annoy her. It was almost instantly decided that they would pull down the armrest between them and set up a barrier of pillows between them for the fourteen hour flight from Phoenix to Poland.

For the first part of the flight Arya was playing her D.S. nonstop and Caroline was doing a combination of playing on her D.S., listening to music, writing in her journal…

_…_

_Oh my goodness. Getting on the plane took FOR-EV-ER! I do not know how many more times I can listen to C-3PO saying "Oh my! An asteroid field! Can you help us count them?" without going crazy. Oh wait I already am crazy, well you know what I mean._

_Security checks are ridiculous. I mean, I know there supposed to make sure no one brings a bomb or something on the plane. But seriously, it took forever. Plus, I have never been on a plane before._

_We've been flying for about two hours, and I'm already getting a bit bored. At least I got a window seat though. This is because, unlike Arya, Paul, and Michael, I did not drive my parents nuts while waiting for security checks and such. My reward: a window seat for the trip to Poland._

_Arya is sitting next to me, playing on her D.S. I think I'm going to try and take a nap._

… and sleeping.

Caroline woke up several hours later to her sister poking her.

"Hey Caroline," Arya said.

"What is it?" Caroline asked more than slightly annoyed. "I told you not to bug me."

"Sorry," Arya responded. Caroline doubted she was actually sorry. "But do you want to play Mario Party with me?"

Caroline groaned, but agreed to play with her as long as she was the one with the game cartage and was therefore player one. Arya immediately agreed. She didn't care who got to be first player as long as Caroline would play with her, because playing against the computer just wasn't as fun.

After playing a few games of Mario Party and a multiple races on Mario Cart, Arya decided she was tired and went to sleep. Caroline played a few more races and got a golden trophy on the lighting cup before also putting her D.S. away.

She spent at least thirty minutes staring out the window and half trying to go back to sleep before realizing it was pointless and she was just bored. She sighed and pulled her journal back out. Better than nothing, she thought.

_..._

_We have been flying for an unknown (to me) amount of hours and are now flying over the ocean, aperently apparently and it's nighttime. I did take a nap, then listened to mucic music on my I-pod, and then played on my D.S. I'm getting bored to say the least. But we are more than half way there._

_My sister fell asleep about an hour ago, and is leaning against the pillow barrier we set up on the armrest between us. I would play another game of Mario Party with Paul except that he's also asleep and playing against the computer just isn't as fun._

_Well, I guess I could play on Lego Lord of the Rings. Bye!_

With that she her D.S. back out and started to play but got bored with it quickly. How much longer was she stuck on this plane? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she was stuck bored on a plane eating random snacks from her bag. She sighed and took out her gigantic "pencil case" where she had previously stuffed her journal, planning on complaining to it, again.

Only she never got the chance to do that because that was when the plane exploded.


	2. What is going on?

**Sorry that this one jumps around but I just wanted to get the basic idea around without telling things you are suppose to find out later.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything Marvel. But I do own my OCs.**

Chapter Two: What is Going On?!

Caroline woke up practically numb, face down on the sand. She tried to roll over and get off the one random rock she felt stabbing into her chest but only manage to drive it further in. Spikes of pain shot through her for a few seconds before they to numbed out as her body tried to protect itself from the immense pain she was in. She finally managed to push herself on her side using her almost unresponsive arms to prop her up, her legs were completely unresponsive to anything she tried to do.

Caroline glanced down at herself and screamed, not from pain as her body was way past that and had numbed out, but from the site of herself. There was blood soaking her shirt, but freakier still was the yellow light that was shining out of the wound in her chest. There was a giant puncture in her chest to begin with! That is why she screamed.

She tried to cover the hole, which was really probably her worst move because she ended up pushing the rock/stone that was already in her chest to pierce her heart and that's when she blacked out.

...Page Break...

Later, in the Helicarrier...

"How bad is she?"

"She'll live."

"Good, now what do we know about her?"

"As of now nothing sir, she is still unconscious."

"Well find out as soon as possible."

"Of course," the agent replied before leaving Director Fury standing on the bridge.

"I still don't understand why SHEILD is so interested in this girl," Agent Hill said approaching Fury.

"Did you not see the footage? Well, when someone just appears out of nowhere on a Helicarrier SHEILD tends to notice."

"Fury," a voice came over the intercom.

"What is it?" Fury responded

"It's the girl."

"Is she awake?"

"No, no she's not awake but she's acting up."

"What is she doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Suddenly Fury heard a loud bang from the other side.

"What is going on in there?"

There was no response from the other side.

...Page Break...

A earlier in the med bay...

In the middle of the room lay a girl in a bed surrounded by medical equipment trying to keep her alive while the doctors tried to figure out how to fix her.

The said girl lay peacefully on the bed still unconscious as her body adjusted to the foreign object in her heart and healed itself. The worried doctors hurried around her adjusting and recording as they went, but there was no need for them to be worried, she would be perfectly fine, but of course there was no way they could have known that.

"Her heart rate is increasing," said one of the doctors from across the room.

"Is she waking up?" asked another doctor.

"No I don't think… what in the world is that?!"

All of the sudden spikes of yellow light started shooting out of the girl and started to swirl around an empty space near her bed. The girl's bright blue eyes snapped open for a second before closing again, sending her into a deep sleep.

One of the doctors backed into a wall, he need to report this, "Fury," he called over the intercom.

"What is it?" Fury responded.

"It's the girl."

"Is she awake?"

"No… no she's not awake, but she's acting up."

"What is she doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Then the swirls exploded with a loud Bang! causing many of the things in the room to short circuit including the intercom, and the several doctors get knocked down.

As things settled down the doctors noticed another girl with dark brown shoulder length hair staring at them bewildered, from where the lights had been swirling just seconds ago. Her dark brown eyes glanced around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked. "And what is going on?"

There doctors just stared in shock, before one of them spoke, " you are in the med bay on a Helicarrier, but as for what happened we're probably just as confused as you are.

"Oh," the girl said even more confused.

"Who are you?" one of the doctors asked. "And do you know who she is?" she said pointing to the girl on the bed.

"I'm Clara and she's my cousin Caroline," she answered. "But what are we doing on a Helicarrier?"

"Well you both kind of appeared on one. How did you do it?"

"I just told you I have no idea what is going on?"

That was when Director Fury came in to find out what was going on.

_**Dun, Dun, DUN. actually not really. I would love reviews, They let me know that people want me to continue. Just so you know.**_

_**Whitelion69 thank you for your encouragement. **_


	3. Questions and Answers

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avengers related but I do own my OCs and this applies to the rest of the story, because correct me if I'm wrong but I do not need to put this on every chapter. I also don't own Star wars.**_

Chapter Three: Questions and Answers

Clara sitting on her bed, back against the wall, was absentmindedly throwing a pen in the air. She was utterly bored at the moment and needed something to do. She glanced around the room trying to find something that might be entertaining. There really wasn't much in the spare room she had been given while they, meaning SHEILD, figured out what to do with her and Caroline. There was only the bed she was on, a small table with a couple drawers, a closet, and then a small bathroom. But there really wasn't much to do.

She caught her pen and then looked at it. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to have this but she had somehow grabbed it from the room they were keeping Caroline in. She examined it experimentally, she had seen it somehow jump off the counter and into her hand, but she wasn't sure how. She set it down on the table and tried to imagine it lifting off the table. Suddenly, the pen sprung into the air and hovered a few inches of the table. She gasped, surprised and it fell back onto the table.

She spent the next hour or so moving the pen around in various ways till she started to give herself a headache.

...Page Break...

Later, in the med bay…

Caroline groaned waking up to find herself lying in a bed with an I.V. in her arm and surrounded by various medical equipment. On the other side of the room some doctor was mumbling over something, that had something to do with the clipboard he was holding.

"Am I in a hospital?" she asked her.

The doctor looked up in surprise. "You're awake?"

"I think so," Caroline said, sitting up. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"No you're in a Helicarrier not a hospital," the doctor told her. "And you really shouldn't be sitting up."

"But I-"

The doctor interupted her by raising her finger and saying, "Hold on a second," then into an earpiece she said. "She's awake… no, I do not know, she just woke up… If you want to then just come down here… no I don't think she'll mind, in fact I think that would be a good idea…"

Caroline looked at her confused then shrugged, noticing the earpiece for the first time. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet had just touched the cold metal floor when the doctor noticed what she was doing, told who ever she was talking to good-bye, and got Caroline back onto the bed.

"But I'm fine," Caroline argued. "The only thing wrong is that I have something jabbed in my arm."

The doctor looked at her in frustration. "You are most definitely not fine," she said firmly. "You have been in a coma for the last twenty-four hours at least, had your oxygen mask taken off less then six hours ago, and have something, for lack of a better term jabbed in your heart that we can't get out. So you are most definitely not fine."

Caroline looked at her in amazement, then thought for a second and asked, "Then one how am I still alive and two why do feel fine?"

The doctor sighed then said, "How about this we take turns asking and answering."

Caroline considered this for a moment and nodded. "But I get to go first," she told the doctor.

"Agreed but you must stay in bed."

"Fine, first off what is your name?"

"Heather Stone, and what is yours?"

"Caroline Hathyer. You said there was something in my heart what is it?"

"We're actually not sure at the moment, it seems to have lodged itself in the septum, possibly piercing though the endocardium of the right ventricle."

Caroline looked at her in confusion.

Heather sighed and taking out a blank piece of paper did a rough sketch of the inside of a heart. "Look here," she said. "The object is jammed into this which is what separates the left side of the heart from the right, that's the septum." Caroline nodded understanding so Heather continued. "Now we are worried that it may of pierced the interlining of the left ventricle, which is this chamber here."

"Ok, got it," Caroline said. "Your turn."

"Are you a mutant?"

"A what?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"A mutant. Because if you are that would explain why you are healing so quickly."

"As far as I know I am not a mutant. Ok, so you said I was on a Helicarrier, does that mean I'm with SHEILD?"

"Yes"

Caroline stared at her. "But that's impossible!" She practically yelled. "They're only in the movie…"

"What movie?"

"Is that your question?"

Heather hesitated for a second and then said, "Yes that is my question, what movie?"

"Well actually there's several movies, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and of course The Avengers. But if they don't exist in this world then I'm not in the world I'm from and… This is so weird."

"Well as far as I know no such movies exist."

Caroline fell back onto her pillow. Things just got interesting, she thought. Not that they weren't before.

"Anyway, How did I get here?"

"We we're hoping you could tell us that because we're not entirely sure what happened. There was all of these golden lights that suddenly appeared and then poof you were just lying on the ground looking extremely beat up. What happened to you?"

"I fell out of an exploding plane."

"What?!"

"No my turn. You said I was I was healing quickly. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Heather sighed. "Exactly what I said. You are healing at a very accelerated speed to that of a normal person. In fact you should not be able to move your legs because your lower vertebrae shattered-"

Now it was Caroline's turn to be surprised. "What?!"

"-and the hole that was in your chest appears to be almost completely healed."

"That would explain you freaking out over me getting out of bed."

"Yes, it would now What happened with the exploding plane?"

"Well I was on a plane that was flying to Poland for vacation and then sometime during the night while we were over the ocean it exploded and I fell and lost consciousness as I did."

"Are you going to take it out?"

Heather looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"The thing that's jammed into my heart are you going to take it out?"

"Probably not considering how deep it is and how fast your body has healed itself it may be safer just to leave it there."

"Ah, Like Andrew Jackson." Heather once again looked confused. "He had a bullet lodged near his heart and the doctors were afraid that trying to remove it may cause more harm then good. At least I think it was Jackson it may have been a different president."

"In that case then yes, just like that."

"Cool"

"I guess... How old are you?"

"Fourteen, how-"

Caroline was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Come in" Heather called.

"Clara!" Caroline yelled as soon as she saw the second person enter the room. She almost got out of the bed but Heather held her back.

"Caroline you're alright!" Clara yelled while running over to Caroline to give her a hug."

"Ow, Clara my arm."

"I told you, you aren't fine," Heather said.

"The only thing wrong with me is that there is still something stuck in my arm that I think Clara just twisted."

"Sorry," Clara said.

"What for? It's not your fault it's still there."

Heather sighed.

_**Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day so please review. ;)**_


	4. What do we know?

_**So I'm on break with a lot more time on my hands so I'm on a roll with chapters. I had a lot of laughs writing this conversation so I hope you like it. I know I said I wouldn't do this but I lied. **__**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**_

Chapter Four: What do we know?

The first person who had entered was actually one of the doctors from before. As soon as Clara had seated herself on the edge of Caroline's bed he motioned for Heather to come out to the hallway with him.

"I trust you two know each other," Heather said.

"No," Caroline said sarcastically. "She's just my cousin slash best friend."

"Right," Heather said. "Now we have a few things we need to look at so I'll leave you two alone."

"Bye," Clara and Caroline said in chorus, and Heather and the other doctor left the room.

"Alright, so how did you get here?" Caroline asked Clara.

"I have no idea. How did you get here?"

"How would I know?"

"Great, so neither of us actually knows what is going on."

"Pretty much"

"And no one else knows what is going on"

"As far as I can tell."

"Brilliant"

"Well why don't we tell each other what happen right before we got here? Maybe that can help us start to figure this out."

"Sure why not."

...Page Break...

"Alright your turn," Caroline told Clara. "What were you doing when you were quote-unquote teleported here?" Caroline had already explained what had happened to her, and was actually quite interested in what had happened to her cousin.

"Well, the day started like pretty much every day did." Clara began. "I had been practicing my lines for the play in my room when Alicia came barging in.

"'Clara!' she told me. 'You have to come see this.'

"I was obviously annoyed so I told her to get out and could she please knock next time. However she insisted that I see something. That is when things started to get weird."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well things started to float up and then levitate about a foot above their normal resting position. First it was small things you know like a pen or a cup, and then the piano started to levitate."

"Well that's not something you see every day."

"Right, so I was going down the stairs and I got to the part where it turns half way down."

"Ok..."

"Then I wasn't there anymore."

"Wait. What?!"

"I wasn't there anymore. All of the sudden I was in this light tunnel and then poof I was standing in this room with about five doctors staring at me shocked."

"In other words we still have no idea how we got here."

"That would be correct. But there's an even stranger thing that happened."

"What else happened?"

"So I told you that things started floating."

"Right"

"Well Alicia seemed completely oblivious to that."

"Weird, I wonder what's happening there."

"What?"

"I wonder what's going on there, you in our world."

"I hadn't thought of that," Clara said sighing and fell across Caroline's legs. "I guess we just disappeared to people there."

"Clara get off of my legs," Caroline said moving her legs around until Clara got off.

"Sorry," Clara apologized, sitting up and readjusting herself on the side of Caroline's bed. Then Caroline suddenly started laughing. Clara gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh, sorry! I just thought of something funny. So do you remember when we were little and you pretended to be C-3PO and I pretended to be R2-D2 and then you said, 'Hello I am C-3PO human cyber relations and this is my accountant R2-D2'?"

"Counterpart_, counterpart_!" Clara said giggling.

"I know it's_ counterpart_ but you said _accountant_."

"Did I really? I think I remember that. But we were like five or something."

"True, I don't even think I knew what I was doing then. Anyway, we told my brothers that-"

"Really?"

"-and they added something to it that made it even funnier."

"What is it?"

"Hello I am C-3PO human cyber relations, and this is my accountant R2-D2. He does my taxes for the intergalactic bacon clan," Caroline said in her best C-3PO voice.

"What?!" Clara exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

"Hey Clara could you get me a cup of water?" Caroline asked.

"Sure," Clara said. Then she decided to test out her newly found abilities picking up a cup with her mind and filling it up.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Caroline asked excitedly, when she notice what Clara was doing.

"I'm still not entirely sure," Clara told her. "I discovered I could do this while you were still unconscious."

"That's awesome. Apparently, I can heal myself a lot quicker now."

"Cool, when did you find out about this?"

"When Heather told me, apparently part of my vertebrae got shattered but it fixed itself."

"What? And who's Heather?"

"Heather's the doctor I was talking to before you came in. As for my injuries well I did fall out of an exploding plane."

"True… can you do anything else?"

"Not that I know of, but maybe."

"Why don't we find out," Clara suggested.

"How?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well…" Clara began before pelting her with pens from the counter. Caroline yelped in surprise before a strange yellow light shot out of her hands creating a foam wall that blocked the rest of the pens from reaching her and then disappeared.'

"Amazing," Caroline breathed.

"Now that is a cool power," Clara said, picking up the pens and putting them back on the counter.

…Page Break…

Meanwhile…

"Alright, what is it Tom?" Heather said while following him down the hallway.

"We need you to look at something."

"Look at what?"

"The scans that we took on... It's Caroline, right?"

"Yes," said Heather almost impatiently.

"Well we need you to take a look at those scans," Tom told her as they walked into a room full of large screens displaying various pieces of information. They walked up to one of the few unoccupied screens and Tom typed in a few numbers before opening up a pair of scans. "Particularly these two."

"So what does it show?" Heather asked expectantly.

"The object as pierced the endocardium of the right ventricle."

"So…"

"Well, if that was the only problem we would leave it in. But there's another problem, it's giving off varying amounts of gamma radiation. This makes it dangerous either to leave it in or to take it out."

"So what do we do?"

Tom bit his lip before saying. "I don't know."

_**I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue please review below, it only takes a minute and it means a lot to me. ;)**_


	5. Samples and Arguments

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything except my OCs and my story line**_

Chapter Five: Samples and Answers

Heather looked at him for a second before saying, "What did I tell you about saying that?"

"Not to," Tom replied.

"Exactly," Heather responded. "Now I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good," Heather told him before turning back to screen and checking other scans. "We'll need a blood sample from each of them to see how this radiation has affected their overall DNA."

"What about the doctors that were in the room at the time?"

"If you had looked at the scans you should have noticed that the radiation is very contained and would not have reached them Clara however was in the middle of it so it probably would have reached her. Now please go get those samples?"

Tom sighed and walked out of the room. Heather was one of the nicest people in the world as long as she wasn't your SO and you had done something wrong. He knew she was training him to be ready for everything but she pretty much never complimented him.

Before he knew it he found himself back in the room he had dropped Clara off at earlier.

"Knock, knock," he said opening the door.

Caroline smiled, sitting on her bed, before saying. "You know most people wait for someone to open the door for them after knocking before entering the room. Here let me show you."

"No you don't," Tom said. "Nice try though, but you are to stay in bed. So what have you been up to? Dare I ask?"

"Oh, everything from attacking me with pens to talking about the Intergalactic Bacon Clan," Caroline told him as though it was the most normal thing in the world, which, for her, it kind of was.

"What?" Tom asked thoroughly confused.

Clara just shook her head at him. "Don't bother trying to understand. You never will."

"Yah," Caroline added. "It's way out of your league."

"How would you know?" Tom asked, not even sure why he did. He was here to take a couple blood samples not argue with teenagers.

"Educated guess," Caroline told him. "Now why are you here?"

"I need to take a couple blood samples."

"Does that require sticking another thing in my arm?" Caroline asked, annoyed.

"Yes"

Caroline was about to pout but decided against it and smiled at him again with a mischievous look on her face. "Well I am not having more than one thing jabbed in my arm." Tom looked at her exasperated. "So I'll make a deal with you, you take the IV out and I'll let you take the blood sample with no fuss_, or_ you cannot take the IV out and I will take it out myself _and_ I won't let you take the sample."

"And just how do you plan on stopping me?" Tom asked both confused and annoyed. He could understand why she was being so difficult."

"_Well_, I could do this," Caroline said once again shooting a yellow light from her hand and causing it to swirl around her other arm. When it disappeared seconds later her arm was covered in a thin layer of steel. "Or I could just break the tubes you're using."

"Will you just let him take the sample," Clara asked Caroline, noticing how annoyed Tom was with her.

"No," Caroline responded not even glancing at Clara and determined to get her way. Making it clear that she would not be taking no for an answer.

Tom sighed and took the IV out, grumbling about how Heather was going to yell at him about it later. He grabbed a Band-Aid and was about to put it on when Caroline stopped him.

"I don't think that will be necessary," she told him. "It seems to already be healed."

Both Clara and Tom looked shocked as the place where the IV had been scarred over and then in a few seconds healed over completely.

"How did you do that?" Tom asked.

"I didn't do anything," Caroline told. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Great, we can figure this out later," Tom said putting the IV aside.

"Do you know if you guys are taking out the thing that is in my heart?" Caroline asked.

Tom looked annoyed would this girl never stop talking, and then decided that keeping her focused on something besides the needle might make the whole thing go smoother. Clara just looked horrified.

"What? There's is something in your heart!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, it's quite possibly the reason why I can do those weird things."

"And just how would you know that?" Tom asked, lining the needle up with her vein and pushing it through.

"Ow… educated guess"

"Is that what everything is to you? An educated guess?"

"No, sometimes it's a random guess and sometimes I am one hundred percent sure that I am correct and sometimes-"

"Alright, I get it."

"You're the one who asked."

Tom sighed. "Well I'm done," he said, pulling the needle out leaving no mark.

"Good, now please leave," Caroline ordered.

"Can't," Tom told her. "I still need to get a blood sample from Clara."

"What?" Clara asked. "Why?"

"We need to see how much you were exposed to the radiation and how it effected you."

"What radiation?" Caroline asked, almost excitedly.

"The object in your heart is giving off gamma radiation which Clara was potentially exposed to when you teleported her here," Tom responded, silently wishing that these two girls would just shut up and let him get the samples Heather wanted and leave. But of course that would have been too easy so the two continued to unintentionally annoy him. Unfortunately for him, he was unaware of the fact that if he had just asked them to be quiet for a few minutes because it was annoying him, they would have. But alas, he was oblivious.

"Wait, you teleported me here? I thought you said you had no idea how we got here?" Clara asked confused.

"That's because I don't," Caroline told her.

"Well it certainly looked like you did," Tom said to them. "Now Clara will you please hold your arm still and relax?"

"Sorry," Clara said resting her arm down on a table.

The rest of Tom's visit went by without incident. While he got his second sample, and stuck a Band-Aid on Clara's arm, the two girls debated over whether C-3PO or R2-D2 was better. In the end they both agreed that R2 was the more useful and funnier of the two droids, but not by much.

Tom was about to leave when Caroline asked if they could please get food, because she was starving.

"You are not allowed to get out of bed yet?" he told her.

"Says who?" Caroline asked, getting off the bed and walking across the room before either Clara or Tom could stop her. "See? I'm fine, so could we please go get food."

"Fine," he told them and quickly gave them the directions to the cafeteria. As soon as they left the room he sighed, and then mumbled under his breath, "Stone is so going to kill me when she finds out."

He quickly dropped off the sample to Heather and then headed down to the cafeteria himself. What? He was hungry and it most _definitely_ had nothing to do with the fact he had just sent the two girls down there. It was, after all, dinner time.

_**Hope you liked it. If you did pleeeease review below, it only takes a minute and means a lot.**_

_**Whitelion69 thank you for your support.**_


	6. The Cafeteria and Google

_**Disclaimer: still own nothing**_

Chapter Six: The Cafeteria and Google

When Caroline and Clara finally found their way to the cafeteria, they opened the doors a large open room lined with tables and chairs, with small groups of agents scattered across room eating dinner before hurrying out to do whatever else they needed to. Glancing around the large room Caroline quickly found what she was looking for and headed toward the counter covered in a variety food. Clara was right behind her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"For the umpteenth time, Clara," Caroline responded starting to get annoyed. "I am perfectly fine." She wasn't mad at Clara, in fact she rarely, if ever, was really upset at her. It was just her constant worrying that was getting on her nerves.

Caroline was in fact perfectly fine and she knew it, the only problem was that her rate of healing had increased so much that people had a hard time believing it. Even if the facts were clearly spelling it out in front of them. People are creatures of habit, and they like to put everything into neat little boxes. So when something does not fit, they freak out and either try to deny its existence or make it fit into a box.

Clara sighed as she absentmindedly scooped some food onto her plate. She had seen Caroline's crazy healing abilities just a little bit ago, so she shouldn't be worried, right? After all, Tom was a doctor, right? And he given her permission to got get food. Still Clara was worried. Perhaps it was because she had always been the more cautious one of the two. While on hikes, she would be the one that would be suggesting heading back so they didn't go too far out and Caroline would be the one always urging the group to go just a little farther and see what was around the bend.

Clara shouldn't have worried though, because Caroline was perfectly fine, but of course there was no way she could have known that yet.

The two sat down at an empty table of to the side, and started eating, the nearest person more than two tables away from any direction. The food was surprisingly good.

"You know," Caroline said after she took a few bites of her cheeseburger. "I'm not sure I will ever know what gross cafeteria food actually tastes like."

"That's not the worst thing that could happen," Clara commented. "But how have you never had gross cafeteria food?"

"Well I guess at St. Margret's we sometimes had it but the food there was actually really good most of the time for an elementary school cafeteria, and then in sixth, seventh, and eighth grade the food came from restaurants."

"Lucky"

"Not really, the food was rather expensive so I only got to order once a month the rest of the time I brought lunch."

"Well, I almost always had to bring lunch, except if there was pizza on Friday."

"I don't think I will ever understand your old school's system. How could you have three grades in one class? It sounds way too confusing to get anything done.

"It _was_ a Montessori School," Clara said in an effort to explain it to her.

"That does not make it any less confusing," Caroline told her then stared directly behind her as though she had found something amazing.

Clara, realizing this, instinctively looked in the direction Caroline was looking. "This is officially getting weird," she told Caroline; after she had realized Caroline had been looking at someone that looked exactly like Steve Rogers.

"It was already weird," Caroline told her. "This actually makes sense, it may be a strange coincidence, but it makes sense. We're with SHEILD right now and so is he."

"Wait? We're with SHEILD as in Marvel?"

"Do you know of any other organization called SHEILD?"

"Well, no… I guess."

While they had been talking Steve had also somehow noticed them, more specifically Caroline. He made his way over to them and they stopped talking, Caroline looked up and smiled at him, while Clara resumed eating.

"You're the girl that appeared on the deck, right?" Steve asked Caroline, a little surprised that she was there.

"Yep, that's me," Caroline responded. "You're Steve Rogers, right?"

He nodded. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Caroline and this is Clara."

Clara stopped eating for a second and said a quiet hi.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Caroline asked. Clara looked at her surprised, but then realized this maybe a chance to figure out where they were in the storyline of… well, whatever. Steve failed to notice the look of surprise that had momentarily crossed Clara's face and sat down at the end of the long table.

After a few minutes of explaining to Steve that Caroline was no longer severely injured, excluding the fact that this was due to her ultra-healing-powers, Caroline asked Steve if he had a smart phone. He said he did but that he didn't really know how it worked.

"Can I see in for a minute?" Caroline asked. Steve nodded, took out his phone, and handed it to her.

Caroline quickly got on the internet, but not before noticing with interest that the date was the exact same date it would have been in their world. It was strange; she thought thinking that she was no longer still in her world, but still on earth. Unlike in her world where you could look up any of the Avengers and instantly get ton of information on them, but here there was absolutely nothing on The Avengers, all she got was a book series apparently by the name_ The Avenger_, not terribly useful. She finally realized that it was sometime between The Avengers and the first Thor movie when she looked up Jane Foster. Then she got out and handed the phone back to Steve.

"What were you doing?" He asked curious.

"Just looking things up on google," Caroline said, simply.

Steve looked at her quizzically, and Clara now interested in the conversation said, "I don't think he knows what google is."

Caroline looked astounded at the super soldier in front of her wondering how in the world a person could not know what google was. "You do know what google is, right?" she asked, even if he had been asleep for seventy years, how did he not know what google was.

Steve looked uncertain then said, "I've heard of it before, it's on the internet, right?"

Caroline face palmed, Clara looked slightly amused, and Steve was just confused. But then, it seemed like that happed a lot lately.

_**Please review. Thank you to Whitelion69 and ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub for your reviews. **_


	7. Powers

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OCs and story**_

Chapter Seven: Powers

Caroline flopped down on her bed exhausted Clara not far behind her. It had been a crazy day. Despite having been awake for only a few hours, Caroline was as tired as if she had been up all day, though she never would have admitted that to Heather. Heather had been furious when she had finally found the two girls casually talking to Steve Rogers in the cafeteria. Apparently, Caroline wasn't supposed to have gotten out of bed yet. This led to a quiet argument with each side not willing to give an inch, while Clara played Switzerland and explained to a very confused Steve what was going on. In the end, Heather agreed to letting Caroline stay in the room Clara was in, instead of returning to the med bay so long as they stayed there till tomorrow.

"I never knew you were quite so stubborn," Clara commented turning to look at Caroline.

"I'm normally not," Caroline told her. "But when I get my mind really set on something, it's pretty hard for anyone to give me a 'no' for an answer."

"Which seems to have been happening a lot lately," Clara commented.

"Yep," Caroline said agreeing.

"So what did you find out when you were on Steve's smartphone?"

"That today is June 18, 2014, and we are sometime after the first Thor movie but before the Avengers, at least I think so."

"But that doesn't make sense I thought the battle of New York happened in 2012"

"Does any of this make sense? Does us being here even make sense?"

"Not really"

"Exactly, so I think that instead of freaking out over it happening at the quote wrong time, we should be freaking out over any of this happening to begin with."

"True, now did you find out anything else?"

"The Battle of the Five Armies is coming out on December seventeenth."

Clara raised an eyebrow, well at least she tried to, she ended up raising both of them. "Really, Caroline?"

"What? I love Tolkien."

Clara sighed. She seriously doubted she would ever fully understand her cousin's obsession with Middle-Earth. "Did you find out anything else of importance?"

"Hey! The Hobbit is very important!" Caroline retorted.

"I never said it wasn't, now did you find out anything else?"

"Except that Steve probably doesn't know how to text, no."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"He has about twenty unread messages?"

"From what?"

"How would I know? I didn't have time to read them, I just happened to notice the icon on the home screen."

By this point in time they had both had gotten off their beds. Caroline had grabbed what were apparently pajamas, and headed into the bathroom to change. She banged the door shut with her foot and quickly got into pajamas while Clara did the same in the bedroom.

The clothes were a solid black color. Boring, maybe but they were surprisingly comfortable.

"You know, if Arya was here she probably would have drawn something in hot pink on her clothes."

"Why?"

"Because those are her archery colors are hot pink and black."

"Oh yah, too bad we can't push the beds closer together."

"Who says we can't"

"Well for one, there screwed to the ground, and last I checked we don't have a screwdriver."

Caroline glanced down at the screws holding the beds to the floor and then looked back up at Clara. "I'm not sure if this will work but you might want to step back a bit." Clara looked at her suspiciously but walked around to the other side of her bed.

Caroline really had no idea if this would work, but closed her eyes and imagined a screwdriver that would fit the screws and tried willing it in to existence. She heard Clara gasp, breaking her concentration. She opened her eyes just in time to see a screwdriver fall onto the floor. Her eyes widened as she realized in was the exact same one she had made in her mind.

Clara looked at her in surprise, and then smiled. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I'm guessing the same way I blocked those pens or blocked my arm."

"So in other words you have no idea."

"Basically, but now we can move the beds"

"Are we allowed to?"

"No one said we couldn't."

"Yah well, they were and are still screwed to the ground."

"Clara what is the worst that can happen if we move the beds"

"Someone gets upset at us?"

"In that case, I think it's safe to move the beds no please be quiet."

Clara shook her head as Caroline made another screwdriver and handed it to her. Together they managed to get the two beds unscrewed and shove them closer together. Since they both didn't want to get caught with the screwdrivers, Caroline on the fifth try managed to take them out of existence. It took her this long because Clara kept squealing with excitement every time she started to make them disappear shattering Caroline's concentration.

"Now, I am officially tired," Caroline declared to no one in particular.

"We probably should be going to bed," Clara said.

"Then I think we officially fail at being regular teenagers,"

"Were we ever regular teenagers?"

"I hope not."

"Good now let's go to bed before Heather comes in here and finds that we're still awake."

"Fine"

They both got in to bed and turned the lights out. Not two minutes later they heard the door open and Heather walk in. Caroline was already facing the wall to she opened her eyes but kept her breathing slow and steady pretending to be asleep. It wasn't that hard really, she did this all the time when she stayed up way too late reading a book and her parents came in to make sure she and her sister were asleep. Or when her sister wanted to wake her up and do something with her before she wanted to wake up.

Heather looked at the two girls and just to make sure they weren't faking it said, "I know you're wake, girls."

Caroline however didn't move pretending she hadn't heard. This was something she was good at.

Heather sighed and left the room.

After Caroline was sure she was gone, she whispered to Clara, "Hey, Clara, are you still awake?"

"Yah," Clara half mumbled, rolling over to face Caroline.

"Do you think we fooled her?"

"Probably, but can we please go to sleep and talk more tomorrow?"

"Ok"

Clara fell asleep almost instantly leaving Caroline to stare up at the dark ceiling wondering just what they had gotten themselves into. She didn't know what was more surprising; that they had superpowers or that superpowers existed to begin with. About half an hour later she fell asleep.

_Caroline found herself standing on a blank plain with nothing but grass stretching as far as she could see. She couldn't be sure but she was guessing that this was a dream. Suddenly she saw a boy about her age walking towards her and glowing a dull yellow._

_"Hello?" she called._

_"Oh good," he said. "It worked"_

_"What worked?"_

_"My communications" _

_"Is this a dream" Caroline asked. _

_"Well, sort of"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm in a way the personification of the mind of the reality stone, but you can call me whatever you want."_

_"First of all what is the reality stone? Second of all why are communicating with me?"_

_"Well I'll answer you second question first The reality stone is what is in your heart and what is giving you powers, of course I don't really know how any of this works, but now you are in control of its power. As for what the reality stone is. Do you know what the Infinity stones are?"_

_Caroline shook her head. _

_"Well I'm really not quite sure how to explain it but now that you control its power you can take things in and out of existence and jump realities. Of course that will take practice. But I should probably send you back to sleep, because while were talking like this you're not really sleeping, and your body is still adjusting to the stones energy."_

_"Will I only be able to talk to you when I go to sleep?"_

_"I don't think so. I think that know that we have communicated once we can talk while you're awake."_

_"And-"_

_"Tomorrow now go to sleep, you need to."_

_With that he was gone and Caroline went straight back into real sleep. _

**_Please review! Thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed my story *Blowing air kisses to reviewers*._**


	8. Arrival at Tesseract Base

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my OCs and story changes.**_

Chapter Eight: Arrival at Tesseract Base

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," Caroline and Clara said together in unison. Caroline put her hand in a fist while Clara held her hand flat.

"Darn it," Caroline said. "I'm still winning though."

"No for long," Clara challenged adding a tick mark to her column. The two girls were playing a never ending game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, with Caroline at one forty-seven and Clara at one thirty-nine. They were officially bored out of their minds. They had been stuck in a aircraft of some sort for a while being taken to the base the Tesseract was being held at.

"Girls you might want to pause you're game until we land," the pilot called back to them.

"Finally," Caroline mumbled, while she and Clara reached up and held on to the bars hanging from the ceiling of the craft. Yes, she had been on fourteen hour car trips before, and a few hours was nothing compared to that, but that did not make the trip any less boring. It was even worse for Clara, who had never been on said fourteen hour trip before.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Clara said.

"Well it's not like we get much chose in the matter," Caroline told her.

"I know that, it's just I got a feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Probably because something will."

"Thanks for your overwhelming optimism."

"You are most welcome." Clara sighed, sometimes Caroline was impossible.

The two girls were being moved to the same base as the Tesseract because the radiation readings on Reality Stone as Caroline now called it and the Tesseract had been found to be surprisingly similar. Both girls had not entirely agreed that this was a good idea, but as Caroline said they didn't really get much say in the matter. Despite the fact that putting two sources of practically limitless energy together was probably not a good idea, someone had decided to put the two on the same base so that they could be studied together.

As soon as they landed, the back doors opened and the girls were met by various agents ready to lead them inside. _Good grief!_ Caroline thought glancing around and noticing all the security the place had.

_It's quite an operation they have here, isn't it?_ Caroline heard a voice say telepathically. It took her a second to realize that it was Yellow, as she had taken to calling the personification of the mind of the Reality Stone over the past couple of days. From what Yellow had told her the Reality Stone was one of the five Infinity Stones. The other four were the Space Stone(which the Tesseract may be), the Power Stone, the Mind Stone, and the Soul Stone. Apparently, they were like these all powerful objects that if all controlled by one person would make said person basically invincible.

_I'll say. And I thought it was bad on the Helicarrier._

_Oh, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to have fun._

"Hello-o? Earth to Caroline," Clara said breaking through Caroline's thoughts.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I was asking if you thought we would get to meet Hawkeye, while were here."

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to Yellow. But how would I know? You're the one who has seen the movies, not me."

A few of the agents had led them to a room that they would be staying in for the time they were at the base. Like their room on the Helicarrier it was empty except for a closet, table, two beds, and a bathroom. Of course, Caroline had gotten better over the past two days at pulling things in and out of existence and both girls were already planning how they were going to decorate the room.

The agent left in the room saying she would come get them when it was time for dinner. It was presently about 2:30. The two girls had eaten lunch on the ride to the base.

"You know you really should give Yellow a better name," Clara told Caroline when the agent had left the room.

"Why bother?" Caroline responded. "We're all use to it by now"

"Because Yellow is not a name"

"It is too, it's Yellow's name. Besides he likes it."

Clara let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine have it your way."

"Thank you I will."

"You're not welcome."

"Are we seriously quoting _The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_?"

"It appears that we are."

_Will you please let me take form so I can talk to you idiots_! Yellow yelled telepathically.

_I'm beginning to have a love-hate relationship with you but sure. _Caroline responded, and then let yellow light pour out of her hands which formed into the teenage boy they(well, Caroline) had named Yellow.

"Are you sure we aren't freaking out the SHIELD agents by doing this?" Caroline asked Clara, as Yellow solidified himself so that he could speak. When "unsolidified" Yellow could pass through anything, but was unable to speak, except via telepathic communication, or pick things up.

"Are you kidding me?" Clara asked. "This is _SHIELD_. I'm sure they've seen stranger things."

"I'm sure they have," Yellow said, startling them both.

"Gosh, Yellow, you've gotten faster at that," Caroline exclaimed.

"I suppose I have," Yellow said. "Now what should we do for the next few hours?"

"How about take a nap?" Clara asked jokingly.

"I was thinking we could decorate the room," Caroline said. "You know make this place a bit less boring and more colorful."

Both Yellow and Clara did not argue with the idea, so they spent the next few hours experimenting with different designs till they made one they all liked. When they were done, Yellow suggested that she un-form him before one of the agents came in, but Caroline waved him off saying she was too tired before falling fast asleep on one of the beds.

All of the pulling the numerous decorations in and out of existence, especially in, had taken a toll on her body as it acted as a conductor for the Stone's energy. She had never use so much in such a short amount of time in their excitement to do something, for once, the three had not stopped to consider what effect it might have. So when an agent came in to take them to the cafeteria, she found Caroline fast asleep on a bed, and Clara and Yellow arguing over something to do with colors.

"Uh, where did the boy come from?" She asked them confused. She had been told that there were two girls, but nothing about a boy.

Clara face-palmed, this was going to be hard to explain.

_**To the people who review, I love you and please keep doing so. But to those who don't please do.**_


	9. Meet Clint

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and Story changes**_

Chapter Nine: Meet Clint

"So you want me to watch a couple of teenage girls, while keeping an eye on the operation on the Tesseract?"

"That is exactly what I want you to do, Barton. Those two cause enough disasters on the three days they were on the Helicarrier, we don't need that happening here too. Also, try and find out who this… Yellow, I believe they call him, guy is."

Clint sighed, he almost hoped there was more to this assignment then Fury was telling him, because watching a couple of annoying girls did not sound terribly exciting.

… Page Break …

"Knock, knock," Natasha called from the open doorway.

"Come in, Tash," Clint called lying on his bed and glaring arrows into the ceiling.

"A little bird told me you got a new assignment."

"Yep," Clint responded, sitting up.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Well babysitting two obnoxious teenagers for an undetermined amount of time in not exactly my idea of fun."

"I'm sure something exciting will happen. Are they the same ones who painted the hallways all the colors of the rainbow?"

"Yep"

"Then, I'm sure something exciting will happen."

"Meaning something will go wrong?"

"That's usually when things gets the most interesting."

"So where are you heading out to?"

"Germany, tomorrow morning, and you?"

"I leave in about an hour"

… Page Break …

"Have they been causing any trouble yet?" Clint asked the agent who was leading him to the room the girls were staying in and were, hopefully, in at the moment.

"Besides their consent sarcastic comments, and this random boy who seems to be coming from nowhere, thankfully, no, not yet at least."

Clint nodded to himself. "Is there anything else I should know about them?"

"Honestly, we are still very unsure as to Caroline can do. Clara appears to just have telekinesis."

"So they're mutants?"

"Not exactly, because they, as far as we know, weren't born with the abilities, but got them when they appeared here."

"So you don't know what they are?"

"Pretty much, that's why we need you to keep an eye on them, Ah here we are, just buzz if you need something and good luck," the agent turn and walked back down the hallway leaving Clint facing standing next to a locked door.

He took out his keycard and let the lock scan it before opening the door. As he walked in he was surprised by the enormous amount of color that filled the room. In stark contrast to gray hallway he had been walking down just a few seconds ago, the walls were a pastel blue with variety of posters ranging from a map of Middle-earth to Star Wars quotes to dogs. One bed was a bright blue while the other was light purple.

One of the girls was lying on purple bed absentmindedly throwing a ball in the air. Well it looked like she was throwing it but as he watched he realized that the ball never touched her fingers. She had dark brown shoulder length hair and glanced up at him when she noticed him and sent the ball flying across the room where it landed in a cup.

"Are you Hawkeye?" she asked him sitting up.

"Yes," he responded. "And you are…?"

"Clara, and she's Caroline," The girl told him pointing the corner on the far side of the room. For the first time Clint noticed the other girl, who seem to have taken in notice of him, mouthing words in a silent conversation almost as if in a trance.

"Who's she talking to?" Clint asked, pointing to Caroline.

"What? Oh, she's probably arguing with Yellow again. She does that a lot, actually."

"Who?" Clint was utterly confused.

"Yellow," Clara repeated. "Here it's easier to explain when he takes form." She then walked over to Caroline and waved her hand in front of her face calling. "Hello, Earth to Caroline."

Caroline's head snapped up to look up at Clara. "What do you need?" she asked standing up.

"Clint wants to see Yellow," Clara told her.

"No, he wants to know who Yellow is and you want me to give Yellow form so that you can explain it to him."

"Which is basically the same thing so will you do it?"

"Hold on a second" Caroline said and then closed her eyes. Clint looked at Clara, confused.

"She's asking Yellow if he's okay with her giving him form," Clara explained. "Don't worry he almost always says its fine and when he doesn't Caroline does it anyway."

"So what's the point in asking?" Clint asked, beginning to wonder if Caroline was schizophrenic or something.

Caroline's eyes snapped back open and said, "He says it's okay." Then she stuck out her left hand and Clint gasped as a yellow light swirled out of her hand and started shaping into a boy, that looked to be about the two girl's age so somewhere between thirteen and fifteen. He also noticed that the girl's normally dirty blond hair changed to a more golden color that almost seemed to glow.

For a second the boy appeared to be made of light and then an instant later looked completely normal except for his yellow eyes.

"Hello," the boy said extending his hand out to Clint. "You must Clint." Clint reached to shake his hand but was surprised when his hand went straight through Yellow's. He was even more surprised when Yellow, well Clint assumed he was Yellow after all who else could he be, then grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Yellow," Clara complained. "Stop being mean."

Yellow harrumphed but complied. He then spent the next ten minutes attempting to explain who he was to Clint, who after getting the general idea explained that he was there to keep an eye on them.

"Aww," Caroline complained. "But now how are we going to have fun." Clint decided her definition of "fun" was probably questionable, but then so was his.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't kill someone, escape the base, or do major damage to anything," He told them, "but other than that I'll leave you alone. But why haven't you done anything yet, you've been here for at least twenty-four hours."

"Well technically were not supposed to leave are room, so we obviously can't just break the door open and walk down the hallway," Caroline told him, "or we'd be caught if we wanted to explore or something."

Clint decided that Natasha was right something exciting would happen, the trick was joining the girls instead of be against them the whole time. "You know," He said. "Why not just use the air vents?" He knew he probably should not be helping them but he was bored and he understood the annoyances and torture of being lock up in a room all day.

Caroline smiled. "I hadn't thought of that," she said.

Clara sighed, but smiled Caroline was right there was absolutely nothing to do here except explore and break as many rules as possibly in the process. The way Caroline had put it was that if they didn't hurt anybody or thing (severely) and they weren't caught, why not.

"Here we go again," she said under her breath as Caroline started unscrewing the air vent from the ceiling.

**_This chapter actually started from an idea reviewer sent so thank you ShigureAyamureHatoriFanClub but Yellow is staying. Everyone please review, I wasn't quite sure how to do Clint, but I need the girls to like him not be annoyed with him, thus he's helping them._**


	10. Computers, Burgers, and Archery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel. But I do own my OCs and my story.**_

Chapter Ten: Computers, Burgers, and Archery

"Now we find out if we were successful," Caroline said, opening the laptop and turning it on. They had "borrowed" the laptop from a storage closet. That is if your definition of "borrowed" is taking something without permission, use it for as long as you, and then later return it without getting caught.

Clara handed her a receiver drive of sorts and Caroline stuck it into the flash drive spot. It went in smoothly and clicked into place so they assumed she had put it in the right place.

"Have you ever done this type of thing before," Yellow asked.

"Nope," Caroline responded clicking the icon that came up asking her if she wanted to access the drive she had put in, "but there is a first for everything."

The computer went black for a second and then a desktop popped up that was identical to the one they had seen in the surveillance room. Unfortunately, the three had no idea what to click or how to use the various options so they would have to wait for Clint to get back with the burgers.

The girls were still not allowed out of their room and they were sick of the random disgusting things they kept getting so Clint was getting them burgers. That was on the understanding that they would not leave the room while he was gone.

Caroline however, decided to start clicking things and find out what they did. She wasn't great with computers, but was the kind of person who would find out what each and every program on the laptop did before they even got the connection drive.

"Caroline," Clara cautioned. "That may not be the best idea. What if you mess something up and you get stuck in some program or trip an alarm or something."

"If I get stuck then we can just restart the computer," Caroline told her. "And we won't trip an alarm, nothing we do on this computer transfers to the other computer it will just save on the drive or this computer. It's a one way data transfer."

"You sound like you actually know what you're talking about," Clara commented.

"I don't," Caroline said. "I just pick things up quickly."

"That's encouraging"

She continued clicking things till they heard a knock on the door. They had locked the door from the inside so that no one could get in expectantly.

"Yellow," Caroline said, not even looking up from the computer. "Can you see who that is?"

"Who put you in charge?" he asked. Caroline looked up and glared at him. "Ok, ok, I'll do it." Caroline smirked and looked back down at the laptop.

Yellow was the only one who could consistently switch between being solid or not. Caroline had some control over it but would sometimes just randomly switch. Clara had done it a grand total of one time over the past few days they had been there. Clint couldn't do it at all.

"It's Clint," Yellow said, walking back into the room through the door.

"Let him in," Caroline said. Yellow nodded and opened the door.

"Alright," Clint said carrying in the food. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"You can put it on the table," Caroline told him moving the laptop off the table and onto her bed.

… Page Break …

About an hour later they were heading down to the gym. Clint had offered to show them how to use a bow and arrow, so they had decided to take a break from the laptop. Caroline had deformed Yellow because he was annoying her.

"So they don't care if we go out of our room anymore?" Clara asked.

"Well they do," Clint said. "But they think that if you're with me you'll stay out of trouble." They reached the gym. Clint led them over to the archery ranges.

"Have you ever done archery before?" Clint asked them.

"No," Clara told him.

"I've shot a few times before," Caroline responded.

"Alright so I'm guessing you," he said pointing to Clara, "have no preferences and you," he said turning to Caroline might."

"Left-hand recurve," Caroline told him. "Other than that I'm not picky."

"But your right-handed," Clara said confused.

"Yes," Caroline said. "But I'm left-eye dominant." Clara looked even more confused.

"I'm actually surprised you know what that is," Clint said taking a bow down from the rack and handing it to her.

"I have a brother and a sister who do archery so I tag along every once in a while, when they go to practice," Caroline explained.

Clint gave her a side quiver and a few arrows, after checking that they were the right length, and said he help her as soon as he got Clara set up. Caroline nodded and started stretching, before beginning to shoot. The gym had few other people in it but none of them were using the archery range so she shot at in the center lane so that she didn't hit the wall or something. She did end up hitting the wood below the targets a few times though. Just because she had done this a few times did not me she was in anyway good.

After explaining a few basic things about archery to Clara, he suddenly remembered something. "Caroline," he asked. "Do you need an armguard?"

"No, I learned to hold the bow like this," she said showing Clint her right hand. Instead of holding the bow with all four fingers around the bow like how you hold a can, she had her pinkie and the next finger folded against the bow and the palm of her hand. This kept the bow string from hitting her arm.

"Nice," he said and turned back to help Clara. Clara as it turned out was right-eye dominant.

They continued practicing for another hour or two. Clint gave pointers and of course showed off his awesome skills to the girls. Clara ended up shooting at nine meters instead of eighteen like Caroline because that was an easier place to start. It was all together pretty uneventful except when Clara got a little frustrated, stopped paying attention to what she was doing, and shot an arrow straight into the ceiling. Clint had ended up having to retrieve that one, not trusting the girls to not hurt themselves trying.

_**This is just a random bit of info but if you want to find out if you are right or left eye dominant if you have one of those cameras with the tiny viewing thing which ever eye you hold the camera up to is your dominant eye. You can also figure it out by making a triangle with you hand, hold it up and look at something in the distance through it then move your hands closer to your face focusing on keeping that thing in the distance in it. Whatever eye you bring it up to is your dominant eye. **_

_**Thank you to reviewers and to those of you who read and don't review which I know there are plenty of please review. It takes like two minutes max and I love them.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ok, really, two chapters with no reviews. Come on you guys are better than that,_**

**_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured this out by now I don't own anything but my OCs and story changes. _**

Chapter Eleven

Caroline and Clara were back on the Helicarrier in their original rooms. They had spent about two weeks on the Tesseract base before getting sent back on the Helicarrier. Surprisingly, it wasn't because they had been causing trouble. In fact, after the first few days they had been very well behaved. The problem was when they got bored they tended to look for things to do which usually ended in a mess. However, there had been plenty to keep them busy, from learning a few basic combat moves and archery from Clint to experimenting with their powers to spying on anything that had cameras were watching (which was basically everything).

The problem had been the unexpected explosions. There was like this invisible bubble around the Tesseract that was contently changing size and in Caroline did anything with her powers inside said bubble there was at minimum a minor explosion. This had made it impossible to study the radiation and power, because equipment kept blowing up. It had gotten out of control so they had been moved back to the Helicarrier until further notice. Whatever that meant.

Apparently, the word had not spread that to keep the girls from causing trouble you had to keep them occupied. So it was not long before the two girls and Yellow were back to causing trouble. The doors of course were locked and other entries blocked off, but that did little to stop them now that both Caroline and Yellow could walk through walls. In the few days they had been back on the Helicarrier they had found plenty to do.

Clara and Caroline had of course also been practicing their powers and were learning control over them very quickly.

Clara could now lift anything she normally could with her arms with her mind with ease and had this sense of touch that she could use on things she couldn't reach or see. She kept saying she was a Jedi with the force, though as Caroline said it was not the same thing.

Caroline had a much wider range of abilities. In short she could pull anything she was holding in her hands in and out of existence with ease. She could also solidify/desolidify (as they had taken to calling it) anything that wasn't a person. She could do with people, but they had to agree for it (only Clara had so far) to work and it was much harder and more tiring.

Fortunately, they had decided to have a Lord of the Rings movie marathon (extended edition of course) and were leaving everyone else alone. They had a projector set up so that the image was covering a good part of the opposite wall.

"And… Awesome Legolas moment!" Caroline yelled as Legolas slid down on a shield in the Battle of Helms Deep. Caroline had seen the movies before but this was Clara's first time.

"Will you please stop talking," Clara said. "I'm trying to watch."

Unfortunately for Clara, the laptop started beeping an alert.

"Oh, come on," Caroline exclaimed, pausing the movie. She walked over to the laptop (yes this was the same laptop they had taken from the Tesseract). Clara said where she was munching on m+ms.

Caroline gasped, reading the alert on the computer. "What is it?" Clara asked.

"No signal from the sending drive we put in the security computer at the Tesseract base," Caroline told her. (Despite being a large distance apart and SHIELD jamming any unauthorized signals to or from bases/Helicarrier there had not been any problems with signal between the sending and receiver drives thus far)

"Maybe they found the drive and pulled it out." suggested Clara.

"Unless they destroyed the drive we would still receive a signal."

"Well look at the footage right before we lost the signal," Clara said. They had previously set it up so that it saved all footage of the room the Tesseract was kept in.

"Oh" Caroline said. "This is not good. You might want you see this." Clara got up and also started watching the footage.

It took Clara about ten seconds to figure out what happened. She had seen the movie enough times for her to figure it out easily. She could not believe how stupid she had been. Caroline however had no idea what was going on and watched in horror as Loki appeared killed some people, mind control others(including Clint), and escaped with the Tesseract.

"How could I have forgotten this?" Clara exclaimed.

"Wait," Caroline said, turning to face her when the footage ended. "You knew this was going to happen!?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't know when"

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" Caroline freaked out and everything started flying across the room. Clara had backed herself into a corner, when upset, Caroline was actually really frightening. Clara almost felt sorry for Loki when Caroline found him, but only almost. Luckily, the person she was actually angry at was in some unknown location so she quickly got a hold of herself and Clara put things back where they were before standing back up.

"Wait," Caroline said. "How did you know this was going to happen?"

"It's the opening scene to_ The Avengers_, and before you ask me, yes Clint gets mind controlled in the movie."

"But he's ok by the end, right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine."

Caroline let out a sigh of relief. "Too bad we weren't there," she told Clara.

"I'm not sure I want to know what would have happened."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait till someone tells us what's going on and go from there. You haven't told anyone about this being a movie right."

"Well, Heather but I don't think she believed me."

"Good, now can we watch the rest of the movie, we kind of did stop in the middle of a major battle."

"You think this is a major battle, you just wait till the battles in the next movie."

"I can't wait," Clara said laughing, turning on the movie again.

Clara was worried though. It was only a few minutes ago that she realized how real this world was. How much could she, should she, change the story? What if she messed things up? What if Caroline messed it up on accident having never seen the movie? Another thing was bugging her, just because things turned out one way in the movie did not mean that was what was going to happen in real life, with or without her and Caroline changing things. She was quickly pulled back into the movie though. She pushed the thoughts away making herself enjoy the quite possibly last few hours of peace before being pulled into a very crazy next few days.

Caroline was also anxious but less so than Clara. She did know how everything was supposed to play out so she didn't have to worry about trying to save people from dying or getting tragically injured or something. If they gotten pulled into Lord of the Rings let's say, that would have been a different story, but luckily for her they had not. She had no idea what was going to happen and had no intention of finding out, if Clara would tell her anyways.

_**Again please review I'm dying here from no reviews *gasping for breath* so please don't kill my story brain or the story may end unfinished. **_


	12. To New York and India

**_So this chapter is a bit longer and has a lot of movie dialogue, hopefully those even each other out. _**

**_Disclaimer: In case you're still unsure about this, I do not own the Avengers or anything Marvel. I do however own my OCs and Story changes._**

Chapter Four: To New York and India

_"… so we are splitting up two up," Fury said._

_"What?" Caroline argued. "We were not that bad."_

_"Yes you were. Caroline I'm sending you with Agent Romanoff to get Dr. Banner and Clara will be going with Agent Coulson to New York."_

_"You are basically putting us on opposite sides of the world," Clara said._

_"For now yes, we cannot have you running around wreaking havoc on the Helicarrier."_

_"It's not our fault that we're bored."_

Caroline smiled to herself think back on the argument she had had with Fury after being told that he was separating her and Clara. It had been a stupid argument but she couldn't help but argue.

Presently she was on a plane flying her to India to meet Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. She glanced back down at the notes on the tablet. They were Erik Selvig's notes on the Tesseract. She wasn't supposed to actually understand them it was more of just something to keep her occupied. The thing was she did understand it, well some of it at least.

When the plane finally landed and Caroline got off she had to find Natasha. It really wasn't that hard, she was the only one there with red hair.

"Natasha?" I asked when I reached her.

"That would be me," she said. "And you must be Caroline." I nodded, as she led me to a car that we got in. "I assume you were briefed on the mission." I nodded again.

My job was a relatively simple one. Stay hidden in a corner while Natasha talks to Dr. Banner, and only show myself if the Hulk might break out. If all goes well them I basically do nothing, if however the Hulk for some reason breaks out I'm supposed to use my powers to stop him. Well that is if I can. The place would also be surrounded by SHIELD agents, not that they would be much help if the Hulk did break out.

When we arrived at a rather rundown house at the edge of the city and went inside and found a place to keep out of sight by a window, and sat down reopening my tablet to read more. It could take a while before they found Dr. Banner and led him out here, so I resumed trying to understand complex scientific equations. Yes, I was good at math, and liked chemistry, but this was much harder than anything I had ever learned. At least it was interesting.

They actually managed to find Banner pretty quickly. When I heard Francina (she was the nine year old who was tricking Banner to follow her here) and Banner coming, I quickly turned the tablet off and put it away.

Francina suddenly burst into the house and jumped out the window that was next to me, almost stepping on my foot.

"Should have gotten paid up front, Banner," the man who I assumed was Dr. Banner said to himself.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle," Natasha told him.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

"Then what is it? Yoga?"

"You brought me to the edge of the city smart. I uh," he said looking through the windows. "Assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me," I smirked at that. Yes, Banner go ahead and believe that, Caroline silently said.

"And your actress buddy is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff"

"Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone."

"No, no, of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

"SHIELD? How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you, but now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

"And what if the…" Banner seemed slightly nervous, "other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak."

"I don't always get what I want."

"Doctor, we're facing a potential catastrophe."

"Well, those I actively try to avoid." Don't we all, Caroline thought to herself from her hiding spot.

Natasha took out her phone and pulled a picture up on it and handed and gave it to Banner. "This is the Tesseract," she told him. "It has the potential to wipe out the planet."

"What does Fury want me to do?" Banner asked confused. "Swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do If there was, that's where I'd be."

"So, Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury. He needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

"No one's going to put you in a…" Natasha began.

"Stop lying to me!" Banner yelled hitting the table. Caroline instantly bolted up out of her hiding spot and started ready to stop him, her hair dimly glowing. Banner didn't notice her at first, but did settle down, "I'm sorry that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that," he said pointing to the gun Natasha had pointed at him and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?"

"Natasha?" a agent asked over the ear com.

"Stand down," she told them. We're good in here."

"Just you and me?" Banner asked.

"So does that mean you're coming?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Banner said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh good," Caroline said and took out a second tablet, handing it to him. "You're going to need to look at this. It's on the Tesseract."

… Page Break …

Coulson was about to head out for Stark Tower when he was stopped by an agent leading Clara towards his car.

"Clara's going with you," the agent told him.

"When was this decided?" Coulson asked.

"When Director Fury decided that he needed a break from Clara and Caroline terrorizing the Helicarrier."

Coulson sighed and unlocked the car letting Clara into the seat next to him. "Look on the bright side," she said hopping in and closing the door, "you only have to deal with me, not Caroline. And I'm the calmer of us two."

He had to admit she was right. For the short amount he had known them, Phil Coulson had notice that Caroline was the more adventurous of the two. "So, who's stuck with Caroline?" he asked as they drove off.

"Natasha," Clara said, fidgeting with her black pencil skirt. Clara did not like the skirt, it was too tight and was hard to move in.

"Who chose the outfit?" he asked.

"Not me," Clara responded, almost exasperated. "Why did they have to choose something so uncomfortable? I'm not that picky about clothes but I hate this."

"Well you do look more grown up then you did at the base."

"That's not helpful; I wish I could just wear a tee-shirt and jeans of something."

"That is probably why they did not let you chose your outfit."

"What difference does my outfit make? I'm doing basically nothing. Why am I going on this trip in the first place? At least Caroline has real reason to be going with Natasha."

"I think the idea was to keep you occupied, but not in danger. But if it makes you feel any more useful you can hold this and give it to Stark when we meet him," he said handing her a black file.

"Well I guess it's better than nothing," Clara said taking it.

The rest of the trip was uneventful as far as Clara was concerned.

When they reached Stark Tower, Coulson told Jarvis that he needed to see Tony, and Jarvis said Tony did not want to talk with him.

"Is he always this annoying," Clara asked.

"Who? Stark?" Coulson answered. "Yah, usually. Here follow me." They walked over to the elevator and Coulson managed to open the locked door.

Clara pressed the button for the indicated level and the elevator started rising. Meanwhile, Coulson was overriding Jarvis' protocol.

"Stark, we need to talk," Coulson said when he finally managed to reach Tony.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony said over the phone. Clara sighed. This was a lot funnier in the movie than in real life, she thought to herself, now it was more annoying.

"This is urgent," Coulson said.

"Then leave it urgently," was the response they got. Luckily, the elevator doors opened so the ridiculous conversation could end.

"Security Breach," Stark said as they walked out of the elevator.

"Phil! Come in," the lady, who Clara assumed was Pepper Potts, said getting up to greet them.

"Phil?" Tony asked, following Pepper. "Uhh... His first name is Agent."

"Come on in," Pepper invited. "We're celebrating, and who are you?" she asked looking at Clara.

"I'm Clara," Clara told her, smiling. At least Pepper is nice, she told herself.

"Which is why they can't stay," Tony stated. Clara rolled her eyes and held out the file to Tony.

"We need you to look at this as soon as possible," Coulson said.

"I don't like being handed things," Tony said not taking the file.

"That's alright," Pepper said. "Cause I love to be handed things. So let's trade." She took the file and handed her drink to Clara and then took Tony's drink and handed him the file, which he took. Clara smirked.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony told Coulson.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper asked. "Which I… I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped," Tony said. "I thought, and I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either," Pepper said.

"Yeah," Tony continued, "apparently I'm volatile, self-obsesses, and don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson told him.

"Whatever," Tony said, turning to talk to Pepper.

"Ok, we delivered the message, can we leave now," Clara asked.

"Yes," Coulson told her.

Walking back through the lobby on the main floor, Clara realized she was still holding the drink Pepper had given her. "Uhm, what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Leave it," Clara nodded, setting the glass on the counter.

Back in the car, Clara took off her high heels and threw them in the back seat. Coulson looked at her quizzically. "What?" she asked. "They were killing my feet, and I am not wearing them again."

_**Please review. In case you're wondering as crazy as Yellow maybe he did not want and Angry Hulk and anybody to deal with so he decided to sit this chapter out. but he'll be back. **_


	13. Germany

_**Yes a second chapter in one day.**_

_**Disclaimer: No I sadly don't own Avengers or Marvel but I do own my OCs and story changes.**_

Chapter Thirteen: Germany

Clara, Caroline, and Yellow were standing on the bridge of the Helicarrier along with bunch of other people. They were arguing about who was the best member of the Fellowship in Lord of the Rings. Caroline was convinced it was Legolas, Clara said it was Aragon, and Yellow insisted it was Pippin.

"Yellow, there is no way that it is Pippin, all he does is cause problems," Caroline said. "Granted he is funny, but logically he's ridiculous."

"Agreed," Clara said. "But Aragon is still way cooler than Legolas."

"He is not!" Caroline insisted. "Legolas has all of those awesome moments in the movies no one can match, you can't de-"

Caroline was interrupted by an agent calling, "We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Steve asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Canning Strasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Can we come?" Caroline asked.

"No," Steve said.

"But-"

"I said no and meant it. We don't need you getting hurt."

"We're not going to get hurt," Caroline argued. They did not change their minds. Fine, Caroline thought, you won't take us we'll find our own way to get there.

… Page Break …

Caroline was walking around randomly at a party making sure that she always looked like she was quickly going to something somewhere else and did not chat. Not that she could, as most of the guests probably spoke German, not English. She had only been here for a few minutes, but according to Clara Loki would be revealing himself anytime now.

The girls weren't exactly sure where Clint would be but were on a slightly unauthorized mission to find him and get him out of Loki's mind control. Basically When Loki sent the eye reading to Clint Caroline would track the reading and Clara would go after him. It was helpful to know what was going to happen before it did.

Unlike Clara, Caroline didn't mind dressing up. She wouldn't do it all the time, but on the rare occasion that she did it, was fun. She wasn't wearing high heels though, because of the fact that one she didn't want to, and two she might have to run or do something she could not do in high heels. She had even put her hair up and put on makeup (something she almost never did) to blend in.

Some guy started a speech and everyone was paying attention to it, so she decided she should at least pretend to listen to a speech that she could not understand. She let her gaze wander, and managed to spot Loki. Ok then, she thought to herself, I've spotted you now make your move.

It wasn't long before he did. In the confusion no one notice Caroline take out her scanner and track the signal Loki was sending to Clint and send the location to Clara and Yellow.

Caroline's phone beeped. She looked down and read it. **We got the location now go get Loki. Don't worry; it won't be too hard he wants to be captured. ;)** That's just wonderful, Caroline thought to herself, if he wants us to capture him then why are we?

She hurried outside through a wall and a garden and found herself right behind an illusion of Loki. No one noticed her, yet. They were all terrified and kneeling to Loki.

"Is this not simpler?" Loki was saying. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power and identity. You were made to be ruled."

Caroline laughed and walked right through the illusion in front of her, surprising everyone including Loki. "Yeah, no," she said, "we're not. You do realize that you just said the single stupidest speech I have ever heard. Also why are you speaking to a German crowd in English? Sure some of them may understand you, but I am sure others have no idea what you just said."

Loki glared at her and sent a blast of energy from his scepter at her. Caroline had been expecting this though and deflected the blast back at Loki. She then sent spirals of energy into his three remaining illusions destroying them. She was actually having a great deal of fun not only had she found someone who she could play catch with energy balls with it was Loki and no one cared if she hurt him a bit, including her. She did yell at everyone else to get the heck out of there though, which they did needing no second prompting.

Of course, Steve had to come and ask her what in the world she was doing there and then Natasha and Iron Man showed up and stuck Loki in the aircraft ending her fun.

… Page Break …

Meanwhile…

Clara walked around the backside of the building with Yellow. They were technically not supposed to be there or in Germany to begin with, but they had "borrowed" an aircraft and Yellow had somehow figured out how to fly the thing. They were not exactly sure where Clint was but they had an idea.

Clara's phone beeped and she looked down at it and found out the location was nearby. She quickly sent the prewritten text to Caroline**. We got the location now go get Loki. Don't worry; it won't be too hard he wants to be captured. ;)** Then she and Yellow took off to the location indicated on her phone, it was surprisingly close.

When they got there the ore was gone but Yellow spotted Clint and managed to catch up to him(Yellow can run much faster than any human in his desolidified state) and held him down. Clara hurried over and took out the syringe Caroline had given her to knock him out and injected him with it.

"That should do the trick for now," Clara said. She had forgotten in the craziness of the past couple days how exactly they had managed to get Clint out of Loki's influence, so they were playing this by ear. "Uh, Yellow. Where's the ore he was carrying?"

"He didn't have it," Yellow responded.

"Then who doe-" she was interrupted by the shot of a gun and sting on her left arm. She glanced down at it. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed her arm leaving only a small scratch. "Well I guess we know who has the ore."

"Should I go after him?"

"No, we don't need to change the storyline any more than we have." Yellow nodded.

"So now what?"

"We get back to the aircraft."

When they got back to the aircraft they found another one parked next to it in the opposite direction.

"What is going on?" Clara asked.

"We were waiting for you to come back to figure out what to do next," Natasha told her.

"As I said before you guys go with Loki and we'll take the scepter and Clint," Caroline said. "It makes the most sense we don't want Loki anywhere near Clint or the scepter and we only have two pilots you and Yellow."

"Ok, fine we'll do it your way," Natasha said. "But you go right back to the Helicarrier, understood?"

"Yes," Caroline and Clara said in unison.

"Good," Then they got Clint into the aircraft and Clara took the scepter.

"Lift off!" Clara and Carline said as Yellow started the engine and they flew away.

The ride was rather uneventful, well their ride was. Nat, Cap, and ext. would be having a much more interesting ride back. Clara just hoped Thor didn't land on the wrong aircraft, though when she thought about it that might make things simpler.

When Clara told Caroline told what was going to happen Caroline laughed and said, "Darn it, we missed out on all the fun."

"Wait," Clara said. "You already got to fight with one demi-god today isn't that enough?"

"Nope. When you have as much energy as I do constantly coursing through you, it is very hard to get tired, especially now that I'm adjusted to it. I don't even sleep more than a couple hours each night now, one, I don't need to, and two, I can't."

"That cannot be good for you," Clara insisted, but Caroline waved her off.

**_There is a magic box below, please click on it and post a review. It is my way of knowing you want me to continue my story. _**


	14. Attack on the Helicarrier

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, but I do own my OCs and Story changes_**

Chapter Fourteen: Attack on the Helicarrier

Caroline stared in dismay at the group of arguing group of people in front of her, having a hard time believing that they were supposed to become the Avengers. At least it was better than the sitting around doing nothing but chasing after Clint in his failed attempts to escape.

Clara had remembered that they had gotten Clint out of Loki's influence by hitting him really hard in the head. To their disappointment though, that had not worked. Caroline had even tried knocking Loki out. Well, actually she had used that as an excuse to bang Loki around in his cell till he went unconscious. She had to vent her frustration on someone, so she decided she might as well do it on everybody's' favorite demigod. Thor had been less than thrilled when he found out about it, but Caroline really didn't care.

Caroline had noticed blue swirls coming out of Loki's scepter which was now propped up on a table. She was pretty sure that that was not a good thing but wasn't sure how to stop them. She didn't even bother trying to tell anyone about them because they were too busy arguing with each other. The swirls seemed to avoid her though and she wasn't sure why until she touches one and it caused a mini explosion.

"Will you stop causing explosions in here?" Someone yelled at her, she didn't really care who. "It's hard enough to get stuff done without you exploding things."

Caroline sighed, and turned to Clara. "Is this supposed to be happening?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Clara responded.

"Yeah, big guy in a suit of armor," Steve was saying. "Take that off. What are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony responded.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve told him. "I've seen the footage. They only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire"

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experi-"

Caroline's train of thought was broken by Yellow mentally yelling at her_. Caroline I need you right now!_

_Hold on,_ I responded. _I'm having a hard time hearing myself think in here._ She grabbed Clara's hand and Clara looked up at her.

_Yellow needs us._ Caroline told her. Clara nodded and they both stepped back through the window behind them.

_Ok, what is it?_ Caroline asked Yellow.

_Clint escaped._ Yellow told them.

_Again?_ Clara exclaimed_. Where is he?_

_I don't know. I found the two guards knocked out._

_Brilliant._ Caroline exclaimed_. Where are you?_

_I'm in the holding room._

Caroline was about to respond when the ground beneath them exploded.

"What in the world!" Caroline exclaimed.

"That would be Clint! Come on!" Clara yelled, scrabbling out of the mess and heading down an exposed access bridge. Caroline followed right behind her. They heard the roar of the Hulk behind them.

"Run!" Caroline yelled at Clara. Clara sped off not looking behind her. Caroline however stopped and hurried towards the sound of the noise. She knew she was probably being an idiot but, maybe not.

She reached the Hulk just in time to see Thor bust though the wall and into the Hulk. Caroline glanced around and saw Natasha pinned underneath a metal beam.

"Nat!" Caroline cried. "Are you ok?"

"Please stop calling me that," Natasha responded. "And I'll be fine once I get this beam off of me."

Caroline hurried over and tried to help, but it was much bigger than anything she had tried to pull out of existence and she didn't want to try and move it. Not long after Natasha got a message via earpiece.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy," she said.

"What is it?" Caroline asked her.

"Clint, near the detention level," Natasha explained.

"You don't mind me leaving you here and going after him, do you?"

"I'll be fine."

Caroline nodded and hurried back towards the detention level.

It wasn't very hard to find Clint, but he heard her coming and turned around, firing an arrow at her. Caroline let the arrow run right threw her without stopping. Then they slammed each other around for a little bit before Caroline managed to hold him against the ground.

"Clint," She said through gritted teeth as she tried to hold him still. Then something occurred to her, and she tried to speak with him telepathically, and found a mental barrier._ Loki._ She thought_. Let. Him. Go._ Then she sent bust of energy against the mental wall. It really wasn't that different fighting mentally than it was fighting physically, well t least for her it wasn't, though it seemed a bit more exhausting.

Clint groaned in pain beneath her but stop fighting her. "Sorry," Caroline told him. I'm trying to help you." She sent a larger burst of energy and managed to break he barrier down and rive Loki's influence out before backing out of Clint's mind. She felt Clint's body go slack beneath her. "Shoot," Caroline said out loud. I think I just knocked him unconscious.

… Page Break …

Meanwhile, when Clara finally realized that Caroline was not behind her, she stopped running and turned around. "She did not just go do what I think he is going to do," Clara said, though she knew that Caroline had indeed gone back to fight the Hulk.

Clara sighed and started heading back when she almost got hit in the head some large object. It to her a second to realize that it was Thor's hammer, which had now ripped a hole through the wall next to her.

"Hey! Watch where you throw that thing," Clara yelled jumping through the hole. Then, she barely managed to dodge a flying airplane wing the Hulk sent flying at her.

She was just getting up when she saw the Hulk running towards her. "Shoot," she cried. She tried to push the Hulk back with her mind and to her surprise it worked, but it also gave her an awful headache. Thor shot his hammer again at the Hulk and then a plane appeared in view of the window. Clara pulled herself behind a mess of something as glass and bullets shot through the air.

Later on…

"What happened to you?" Caroline exclaimed, upon seeing Clara.

"I accidently ended up in the fight against the Hulk," Clara explained. "Don't worry. I only got a few scratches and a headache from it though."

"How did you get a headache?"

"I tried to stop the Hulk with my mind. Remind me to never try that again. I exhausted."

"Will do, but I think we have another fight to deal with first."

"Yeah I know," Clara said sighing. "Why do you get do be the one with like infinite energy and never get tired?"

"Who knows," Caroline responded. "Do you by chance know where Yellow is?"

_Right here._ Yellow said mentally. _I am no longer allowed to be in a physical form to you. Now that you have gotten this far I'm not allowed to get too involved unless you seriously, mess something up. I have probably gotten too involved as it is._

_Yellow!_ Caroline exclaimed. _Says who?_

_Nobody knows. We will meet again, but for now you are on your own._ Yellow's voice and presence faded.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any more annoying," Caroline exclaimed.

"I wonder why he can't help us," Clara said. "Or why we're here to begin with?"

"I don't know," Caroline said. "But we have another battle to fight before we will be getting any answered."

"Don't remind me."

**_Next we'll be getting to the Battle for New York. Yah! We're also getting towards the end of the story. Don't worry there is still plenty of story left. Anyway, please review. Every review makes me happy._**


	15. Battle for NY Begins

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, but I do own my OCs and story changes_**

Chapter Fifteen: The Battle for New York Begins

"The Chitari are coming. What have I to fear?" Loki was asking as Caroline landed in the air ducts just above him. Neither Tony nor Loki noticed her arrival. She had discovered that while in desolidified form not only could she walk through things but could also fly. It probably had to do with the fact that she was more just air or even only light.

"The Avengers," Tony resounded. "It's what we call ourselves. Earth's Mightiest Heroes type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Caroline seriously wanted to punch the smirk off Loki's face, but Clara had told her she at least need to wait for Loki to throw Tony out a window before she attacked him. Why Loki would be throwing Tony out a window was beyond her.

"Yeah, it took us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one," Tony admitted. "But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath taking anger management issues, two teenagers with undefined mind powers, a couple master assassins, and you, big fella. You've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan," Tony told him. Caroline agreed. Loki's plan was apparently to get everyone that could get together and stop him, get together and be angry at him. Caroline thought it was the stupidest plan ever. "When they come," Tony continued. "And they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army"

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast wandered off." Again, Caroline wanted to punch Loki.

"You're missing the point," Yes he is, Caroline thought, or at least pretending to. She couldn't decide which. "There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you, because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki said, pointing his scepter straight at Tony's chest.

Unfortunately for Loki, he ends up hitting the arc reactor instead and as an extra precaution Caroline set up a mental barrier to block Loki. Although the arc reactor had work well enough as a barrier in the movie, they weren't taking any chances especially as things were not all happening according to the movie.

"It should work!" Loki said, trying again and for once showing some surprise.

"Well, performance issues," Tony carried on casually. "Not uncommon one out of five-"

Loki grabbed Tony by the jaw and pushed him down. "You will all fall before me," Loki told him before throwing him out the window. Caroline let out a cry of surprise that no one heard because at that instant mark 7 flew out of a closet or something, past Loki, knocking him over, and out the window to Tony.

It was not long after that Tony came flying back up as Iron Man. "And there's one other person you pissed off!" he told Loki. "His name is Phil."

As Tony blasted Loki and flew off Caroline decided she had let things play out long enough and decided to take matters into her own hands. She flipped out of the air ducts to right in front of Loki. Both were sure they could beat the other with no problem, and both had been waiting for the right time and place for this fight to occur.

… Page Break …

Earlier…

"Caroline, why can you not just come down with the rest of us instead of trying out something you have never really done before?" Clara exclaimed exasperated.

"Because everything may not play out the way it does in the movie," Caroline argued. "It already has without us getting involved so please just let me make sure that this plays out correctly."

"Just don't get yourself killed," Clara insisted.

"I don't plan on it," Caroline told her. "I'm also not sure it is possible to kill me anymore."

Clara sighed as Caroline slipped through the floor in front of her and disappeared. The others will be thrilled when they find out, she thought.

She hurried down to the aircraft they would be taking hoping she wasn't keeping them waiting. It turned out though, that only Steve was there already.

"Hi," Clara said climbing in to the plane. "Are Nat and Clint coming?"

"Yah," Steve told her. "They should be here any time now. How are you doing?"

"Pretty well, I only have a few scratches and my headache is starting to go away."

They didn't have to wait long before Natasha and Clint showed up. Clint still look slightly out of reality but he was fine.

"Hi, Clint," Clara exclaimed. She hadn't seen Clint sense Caroline had gotten him out of Loki's influence.

"Clara," Natasha asked. "Where is Caroline?"

"Not here," Clara told her.

"I can see that. Do you happen to know where she went?"

"She flew after Tony,"

"So she can fly now?" Clint asked, surprised.

"I assume so," Clara said. "Though I've never seen her do it, she says that she can in her desolidified state."

"Her what?" Natasha asked confused.

"Desolidified state," Clara repeated. "She can basically turn herself into air or even just light and pass through anything."

"I hate to break up this discussion," Clint interrupted. "But shouldn't we go before Caroline gets herself killed."

"Good idea," Clara agreed and they all got back in the plane and flew off.

They arrived just after the portal had opened so Iron Man was already fighting a few of the Chitari. They managed to avoid enemy fire and get near Stark Tower. Unlike in the movie though, Loki and Thor weren't fighting outside. Clara assumed that this was because Caroline had probably attacked Loki.

All the sudden some burst of energy flew out of the window and hit one of the plane's wings and they started to fall.

Then the back of the plane burst open. Clint and Natasha were strapped in the front seats and Steve grabbed the ceiling bars to keep him from falling out. Clara unfortunately did not react fast enough and was right by the back door so she fell out of the plane.

"Clara!" Steve yelled as she fell.

**_So battle for New York! Yay! For people who are probably wanting to hear more about the fight between Caroline and Loki, that will be in the next chapter. Don't worry I'm not skipping it. It just didn't fit well in this chapter._**

**_Alright reviews: Muirgen79 Loki does know that they both have powers but no one but maybe Yellow now the real specifics of their powers. SoccerArtist7 thank you for your support._**

**_People please review I love reviews. Oh and another thing there is going to be a sequel to this story. More information on that later. ;) _**


End file.
